Wheeljack's Misfortune
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: When working on a device it explodes and the results are odd. Send in ideas if you want this to continue! X3 CHAPTER 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This shall be a one-shot, unless you want a second chapter of it but I highly doubt so...TT^TT I'm so useless!**

**Mai-Lee: she's moody.**

**...Anyways, no OC in this one. I'm using the bots and cons. No OCs. At all. Oh and femmes are dead in this. Because I said so. Have nothing against them, their just not needed for this fic.**

* * *

**WARNING: **_This fic is going to be complete and utter crack, machines and programming! There will be some transformer curses but! If any of these things disturb you please hit that back button and continue through the list of other TF stories._

* * *

Wheeljack was busy in his lab as he tampered with a reverse time-flux cup-link. Well that's what he thinks and is positive that was what he was working with. He placed the piece of machinery down, got up and made his way to the door. When he was a good few feet away from the door the device behind on the table started sparking and shaking.

"What the-" Wheeljack was cut short as the device exploded and he was engulfed by a blue gooey substance that was somehow in the device. Grumbling he shook the substance off and noticed as his framing felt lighter. He looked down at himself and stumbled back as he got a good look at himself. Or more correct, herself. Wheeljack was now a femme.

His once block like chest was now a firm and large bust. He gained curves, wider hips, slimmer figure and she got a little shorter. Wheeljack spun around once and sidestepped a stray blob of blue goo that was turning a dull black. She hissed at the substance and stepped out of her lab. She needs to see Ratchet. She knows that the hallways will be empty so she walked briskly to the med-bay, not taking the chance of randomly meeting with any mech on base at the moment.

"Hey Femme~!" She froze and regretted freezing as Tracks lingered around into her view.

"Oh sweet Primus..." She muttered as she stepped away from the mech.

"I knew it! Great Primus has seen my beauty and has gifted me such a lovely and well-built femme!"

"I don't think so!" Wheeljack said as she stepped around the mech and made a run for the med bay.

"Wait!"

"NO!" Wheeljack called as she noted in her new framing that she was faster. She turned a corner and dove through an open door and watched as Track ran right by. When the mech's pedes were far away did she vent out and leaned against the wall. She had offlined her optics but then onlined them and froze to see exactly where she was.

In the rec room.

There were a reasonable number of mechs but to Wheeljack the number zero was the only reasonable number to her in this state. The mechs were staring at her with a look in their optics that she didn't understand but didn't like one bit. She squeaked as her fins lit up and in a flash she was out the door. After a few minutes she heard pedes sounding behind her and that only fueled the needed to get to the med bay more!

"Oh there you are my-"

"Out of my way!" Wheeljack said as she skillfully leaped over Tracks in a spectacular amount of agility not even she knew. When her pedes touched the ground she stumbled and looked to the taller mech that she had just easily jumped over, when she glanced a little behind Tracks she shrieked and made a ma dash for the med bay once more. Track turned to see what had scared his delicate flower and was nearly run over by a speeding Blurr.

"What the Frag!"

* * *

Wheeljack vented heavily as she came barreling into the med bay at last. She was now leaning onto a berth as her systems cooled them.

"You better be hurt or just get-" Ratchet was saying but stopped as he saw the familiar looking femme that was leaning onto the berths.

"W...wheeljack?" Ratchet said as he put a servo over his face to hide and stifled the chuckles. Wheeljack wasn't fooled and glared to the mech as her fins lit up a bright pink in embarrassment.

"Hey!" She huffed and walked up to the medic and poked his chest plate.

"This is NOT funny! I am currently evading a bunch of mechs that have seen me and don't get me started on Tracks!" She huffed and placed a hand on her hip as she held up one finger and looked totally sassy. She would say more but was cut short as Sideswipe and his twin walked in, each harbouring wounds from a quarrel that they must have gotten in.

"Hey Hathet we-" Sideswipe said but froze along with his brother at the sight of the femme that looked to be telling Ratchet off. Injuries forgotten the two were on Wheeljack and working their 'magic'.

"Hey babe~"  
"Oh for the love of Primus just frag me..." Wheeljack whined not realizing that she said that out loud. Her optics widen as it dawned to her especially went an arm snaked its way around her waist and another over her shoulders.

"So you-" Sideswipe started.

"Want to get-" Sunstreaker continued.

"**Fragged?**" The finished together. Ratchet was laughing now and leaning against a wall at the scene that was unfolding before him Wheeljack shrieked then next thing she was gone and the med bay doors hissed closed. Ratchet was laughing his aft off as the twins processed what just happened but then were brought to reality as their injuries cried out to be taken care of. That's when First Aid walked in.

"First Aid Take Care Of The Twins!" Was all Ratchet said as he went to his office.

* * *

Wheeljack was now running all over base and was drastically gaining a lot of attention that she most definitely did not want. She was now, currently up in the rafters a hallway and watched as mech after mech walked by, in search of her. She grew very annoyed by this and wasn't sure for how long she could keep her signal under the radar. She noted that mechs were growing more and more suspicious about the hallway she was hiding up in. Checking her scanners she shrieked when she was grabbed from behind and thrown over a shoulder. She pouted as she was set down and glared up at the bold mech.

"What the Frag Jazz!?" She scowled and looked around hoping to find a way to escape. She shoved the mech back and her fins lit up pink as he chuckled.

"Calm down 'Jack, I'm not gonna do anyt'in." Jazz said as he held up his servos. Wheeljack huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the slag is going on with everybot today?" Wheeljack said then she looked to Jazz as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Jazz...If your're hear doesn't that mean...?"

"Jazz where the SLAG are you?!"

"Yep." Jazz said as both he and Wheeljack watched Sentinel Prime rounded a corner and stopped to see Jazz and Wheeljack or the femme as Sentinel knows. Sentinel grew smug, you could almost feel his ego grow three times. Sentinel walked over with such 'grace' if he wants. Wheeljack took an instinct step away from the bot as he approached. Jazz just stood there, as if asking Sentinel to try something.

"Well hello my dear, who are you?" He said as he placed a smirk upon his face plates. Wheeljack's fins lit up green as her fuel tank felt like purging.

"Uhhh...I just remembered I had something to do...over there.." Wheeljack said as she backed away while jabbing a thumb behind her. Jazz and Sentinel watched her back away. Wheeljack turned around and bolted down the nearest hallway away an to her lab. She rounded a corner and smacked into a chest and could have bounced right back onto her aft if it weren't for the arms that held her close. Shuttering her optics she looked up and shrieked as she saw Tracks.

"Oh My Love! Oh how I have been searching for you!"  
"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS, HELP ME!" She wailed as she kicked frantically and squirmed in the mech's arms.

"Oh with your built framing you shall carry my sparklings and they will be strong!" Wheeljack's fins light up green as she almost purged her tanks. With one more shriek that could shatter glass if any higher, Wheeljack's pleas were finally answered as Optimus rounded the corner with Ultra Magnus. Wheeljack looked to them and shrieked.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Wheeljack said as she squirmed in Tracks' hold.

"Tracks!" Optimus bellowed and Tracks immediately turned to him.

"Release the femme." Tracks after a few minutes finally and reluctantly let Wheeljack down. She stumbled away from the oblivious mech and leaned against the wall a bit before squeaking as Tracks looked to her. Diving to behind Optimus she peaked out from behind the mech as Tracks looked somewhat confused.

"Oh thank you Optimus! I don't think I can take this anymore..." Wheeljack said as she still hid behind Optimus.

"Your welcome."

"What is your name?" Ultra asked. Wheeljack felt like she got shot right in the spark at that question. Her optics were wide and she was twitching.

"I...It's me! Wheeljack!" She shrieked rather loudly.

"Whoops." Was all Optimus said as Ultra Magnus looked slightly taken back. Wheeljack let out a dramatic sob before speeding off to the med bay.

* * *

Bursting through the Med bay doors she tackled Ratchet to the ground a proceeded to sob dramatically in hit chest.

"Ratchet! No one recognizes me!" She looked up the the medic with a kicked puppy expression. Ratchet merely chuckled and pushed the dramatic fembot off of him.

"That's because you are a femme." Ratchet said as if it as the most obvious thing in the world. Wheeljack huffed.

"Well, I'm going to stay here until this wears off or I figure out how o reverse it! She said as she marched into Ratchet's office and sat in the chair and pondered on the situation.

Ratchet gave a chuckle and locked his med bay doors and wen back to organizing his tools while First Aid was busy in his own office. What a day

* * *

**Yeah that's about it. It's all up to you if you want me to add another Chapter or not. if you want another chapter then leave an Idea in the reviews or PM me. ^^ Thanks!**

**R&R Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well looks like you guys really want me to make another chapter of this, ^^; So I shall! ^^**

* * *

Alarms went off and jostled Wheeljack from her thoughts causing her to leap right out of her chair and fall to the floor in a clatter.

"Ugh...Sometimes I think I think to much for my own good..." She whined as she pushed herself up and walked out the med along with Ratchet. She stayed near the medic as they made it to the door exiting the base and watched as the Decepticons had yet attacked and were now in battle with the Autobots that were already outside. Wheeljack watched and then was jerked to the side as a stray shot hit where she was. She looked to Ratchet, to where smoke was still rising from the spot and didn't think twice about what she did next.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" Ratchet face palmed greatly as Wheeljack's eyes widen at what she had just done.

"I think I should start running..." She muttered as the attention of many Decepticons was placed on her. ratchet put a servo over his mouth as he chuckled and nodded his head. Not wanting to wait to be tackled Wheeljack was off to the nearest forest and dove into the trees and hid low and stayed silent. She tensed as jets zoomed over helm and grounders drove right past her. She made it an instinct to keep her signal cloaked at all times unless she wanted to get fragged till she offlines. No thank you very much.

"Well look what we have here." Not needing to turn around she bolted so fast It took a minute for her founder to notice she was gone. Wheeljack ran back to the Autobot base and shrieked when she was grabbed under her arms and the ground beneath her pedes just vanished. She looked up to see a grinning Skywarp and her fins lit up dark green as her tanks once more the message to empty them.

"Hello Little femme~!" Wheeljack gagged at the sly grin that was passed to her and would have purged if it weren't for her being snatched right out of the grasp of the purple jet and into the arms of another only this time bridal style.

"She's mine!" She placed a hand over her mouth to keep the energon from coming up as she realized by the voice that her new captor was Starscream. Primus must be having one hell of a laugh if this is happening to her.

"Starscream, hand me the femme!" Her optics widened. '_Now Megatron wants-WHAT THE FRAG?! NO!_' She clenched her fist and struck the seeker in the face with enough force for him to drop her. She went plummeting down and simply crossed her leg over the other and her arms behind her head as if she was leaning on something. After a few minutes of falling she was finally caught by another seeker only this time it was one of the Ariel bots.

"Oh thank you Air Raid!" Wheeljack said as relief flooded her systems.

"No problem femme." Her optics widen. THEY STILL DON'T KNOW IT'S HERE!

"Uhhmmm...You can put me down now..." Wheeljack said as she suddenly grew tense and wanted to get out of the mech's arms now! Air Raid looked like he was thinking about the suggestion and that's when Wheeljack almost, **almost** purged her tanks onto the mech.

"LET ME DOWN!" She shrieked right into his audio receptors and watched as they mech stuttered his optics as he tried to fix his audio's and was forced to land. Once her pedes touched the ground she jumped away from the Ariel bot and turned to base and made a mad dash for it. She saw the entrance and was almost home free!

Almost.

She was grabbed by her arm and pulled to a stop and arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she scowled behind her mask as she heard Tracks' voice.

"Oh my femme! Are you okay?! Those Decepticons had not brought you any harm have they?" Sh snapped.

"LISTEN HERE YOU! I'M NOT YOUR FEMME, I'M NOT ANYONE'S FEMME SO LET ME THE SLAG GO!" Wheeljack roared as she flailed her arms widely and hit home as a number of her fist whacked her captor multiple times him the helm. Staggering back, he let go off her and she stomped a pede on the ground as her fins lit up and glowed a bright red as her optics turned a deep purple. She looked to all the bots that had made their way over and was about to yell when she grabbed by the arm.

"She's mine!"

"No Mine!"

"Slagger she my femme!"

"SHUT UP!" Wheeljack shrieked as she became a tug of war between Starscream and Tracks there must have been some line because the Decepticons and Autobots were shouting at each other over said line about who Wheeljack belong to.

"_**SHUT **__**UP!**_" Everyone fell silent as the femme was fuming, you could see steam raising from the femme.

"_**I'M WHEELJACK YOU TIN HELLMS!** _" She shot heated glares to both sides and snatched her arms back from the two mechs and marched over to a laughing Ratchet. She grabbed his shoulder and dragged the laughing medic back into base and left the rest of them to process what she just said.

* * *

"BWAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Oh shut it you slagger!" Wheeljack growled as she threw the medic into her lab.

"You're going to help me find the cause of this situation." She said gesturing to herself. Ratchet laughed for a good half a breem before calming and nodding to help the poor scientist. Wheeljack glared at the medic once more before picking up the now black goo that hardened.

"This stuff was blue and like slop and when it touched me it mus have changed me into a femme." Wheeljack said as he handed the hard substance to Ratchet as he held his hand out for it.

"Hmmm...I think we Perceptor to come evaluate this." Ratchet said as he opened a comm link to the one mech that had stayed in his own lab during the entire thing.

**:Ratchet to Perceptor.:**

**:Perceptor here. What is it that you seek Ratchet?:**

**:Come to Wheeljack's office. There is an odd substance that I thing you should evaluate.:**

**:I'll be there in a nano-click:**

**:Good:**

Ratchet closed off the comm link and turned to Wheeljack as she examined the device that had exploded and began this entire situation and glared at the offending item.

"What is that you want me to evaluate Ratchet?" Perceptor said as he entered the lab of the other scientist. He looked from the medic to Wheeljack and his eyes widen.

"Wheeljack?"

"Finally! SOMEONE who recognizes me!" Wheeljack cheered as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Well of course I would recognize you, I'm not stupid you know." Perceptor said as he crossed his arms.

"You won't believe this but you just called the rest of the base, minus Ratchet, stupid." Wheeljack stated bluntly.

* * *

**That's all I got for this one. Well If you want more please send in your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! OoO You guys really like this story, huh? Well keep providing ideas and this story shall live on! X3 Me feel so happy!**

**Swoop: Hey! That's how me and other Dinobots speak! Me see you like speaking like me and other Dinobots!**

**Me do like speaking like this!**

**Mai-Lee: ...on with the story PLEASE!**

**Fine sheesh...me think-**

**Mai-Lee: AHHH!**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that the device I received was an old prank device from back in the days that we were mere sparklings and it's function was at first to alter voices but since it has been aging for Primus knows how long that it's contents have mutated into altering the actually being completely?"

"That is correct."

"Just checking.." Wheeljack droned as she fell into her chair as Perceptor had explained exactly what had happen to her. Ratchet looked to the door as there was knock and back to Wheeljack.

"Who is it?" Wheeljack called out.

"Optimus." Wheeljack got up, went over to the keypad and entered the code and watched as her leader walked in.

"Sorry about the others Wheeljack." Optimus said as he stood next to Ratchet and watched his scientist. Wheeljack sighed and closed her door once more and locked it.

"It's alright Prime. What ever got into their wiring is not my concern but it becomes my concern when I'm the target!" She said as she flailed her arms in emphasis. Ratchet let a chuckle roll and laughed as Wheeljack glared at him.

"Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes.." She turned from Ratchet and looked to Optimus. "..Perceptor says that it occured when I was covered with mutated prank fluids that were greeted Looooooong time ago so it affected me instead of effecting the victims voice." Optimus nodded.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Optimus turned this question to Perceptor as the mech looked deep in thought.

"Hmmm..It will take time because dealing with mutated formulas one must first find the original formula, find a weakness of the formula then create the proper reverse formula." Perceptor stated as if it should be a sparkling's question in a small test.

"Soooo...Not problem for you?" Wheeljack said as she looked to the brainy scientist. Perceptor crossed his arms and looked smug.

"You know me so well." Wheeljack rolled her eyes and went over to the device and picked it up.

"I'm not sure as to how this device could have exploded...All I did was-"

"WHEELJACK NO!" Perceptor cried but it was to late. Wheeljack had reconnected a wire that set the device off and it blew up once more only this time she had ducked the contents that were expelled and watched as it covered Optimus, Ratchet and Perceptor. She looked to the device, placed it down and backed away from the _unicorn's play toy_.

"What the frag..." Wheeljack turned to the covered mech and watched as they shook the blue substance off and broke into a thunder of laughing as the same that happened to her has happened to them. In place of the three mechs were now femmes.

"BWHAHAHAHA! This Is Rich!" Wheeljack couldn't take it, she fell onto the floor and held her sides as she continued to laugh. Good thing Cybertorians don't need air or else I'm sure she would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Shut Up Wheeljack!" Ratchet growled. Wheeljack looked to her and smirked.

"So now the shoe is on the other pede, huh?"

"Remind me to block you from earth studies." Ratchet grumbled and looked to Optimus and Perceptor.

"Hey!" Ratchet cried and the others looked to her. "Why the slag is my bust larger than everyone's?!" She exclaimed. Optimus looked down at her own. Perceptor and Wheeljack doing the same and all three then looked to Ratchet's own bust noting that it was rather larger than their's.

"..." No one said anything but Wheeljack busted out laughing once more.

* * *

Wheeljack walked with her fellow victims to the med bay. She was still snickering at Ratchet.

Ratchet growled. The changes were she had a rather large bust. Slim form that fitted her. Optimus was now tall slim with a decent (**yeah right!**) sized bust, wide hips and her battle mask was still intact. Perceptor looked the same as Wheeljack but her form looked delicate and not meant for anything physical. Science.

"Oh will you stop your snickering!" Ratchet growled at the femme.

"Not so much fun when it happens to you huh?" Wheeljack poked.

Ratchet gave a defeated sigh.

"No it is not...Now stop laughing!" Ratchet snapped at her. Wheeljack held her arms up in surrender and when they turned another corner she was pulled into a strangling hug and she knew only one mech that would willingly just grab her like this.

Tracks.

"Oh my femme!" This guys really was a thick helm wasn't he? "I was so worried with that outburst of yours! I won't let those savages touch you ever! Only I shall touch you and you shall birth my sparklings with your strong framing and my looks they will be absolutely precious!" Wheeljack froze at that sentence and her fins lit up dark red as her optics flickered red.

"_Did you just call me ugly...?_" Her voice was low and dark as she glared heatedly to the mech. tracks looked at her and shook his head quickly as he realized that he did so indirectly.

"N-No my femme! I w-would never-"

"YOU JUST CALLED ME UGLY!" Tracks backed away from 'his' angered femme and instantly bolted as Wheeljack took after him with her plasma canon on.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ratchet simply watched the femme run off along with the other two femmes and they got the odd sensation that they were being watched. Turning around slowly she saw a few mechs and instantly registered the look in their optics.

"RUN!" She cried as she took off and when Optimus and Perceptor looks back they instantly took off after the medic.

The Chase was on ONCE AGAIN!

* * *

**Well Keep those ideas coming! This one was inspired by inkdargon13. Thanks! ^^**

**R&R Please. 83**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter and the idea was given by to users. inkdragon13 and mooncrossed. A boosting idea was given by IBrokeThe4thWall.**

* * *

Ratchet and Optimus had made it to the med bay and when they called themselves they only then noted that Perceptor wasn't behind them.

"We Lost Perceptor!"

* * *

Perceptor was stationed in the above rafters and watched with a bored expression as mech after mech scouted the halls.

"It's this kind of programming glitches that will create a window of opportunities for the Decepticons...idiots.." Perceptor shook her head and leaned back onto one of the beams and offlined her optics and simply lounged up in the rafters.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet had split up with Optimus heading to the scientist's lab and Ratchet heading to the rec room. Optimus was walking down the hall and got an eerie feeling that she was being watched. She constantly brushed it off as her paranoia speaking but she noted how the feeling always came back. Daring a look she stopped and turned and looked behind herself.

"Optimus?" She watched Sentinel walk over to her with an awestruck look that confused the Prime.

"Yes Sentinel?" She turned fully to her superior. Sentinel stopped in front of Optimus and looked her in the optics.

"I...Is that you?" She nodded.

"Yes. If you would excuse me I need to find somebot." Optimus turned and was about to walk when she felt a servo grasp her wrist which made her turn to Sentinel as the look had an unfamiliar look in his optics.

"Sentinel?" Said mech shook his helm before shaking his helm before releasing Optimus' wrist.

"S-Sorry..." Optimus looked at Sentinel once more before turning and continueing on her way with Sentinel watching her leave.

* * *

Ratchet was grumbling to herself as she continued down another hallway. She was groing frustrated with the search for the scientist that just didn't want to be found. Perceptor might not be ment for anything physical she was sure as slag good at staying under the radar when she wants to be.

"Where is that fembot..." Ratchet growled as she stopped at a two way and sighed.

"Hey-"

"-Femme~" Ratchet's tanks did a flip and it wasn't a good flip to seeing as her system registered the voices and those voices were confirmed by Sideswipe slinging his arm over her shoulders and Sunstreaker slinging his around her waist.

"You fraggers! It's me, Ratchet!"

"We know." Sideswipe smirked as he watched the shocked and confused look that registered itself on Ratchet's face.

"Wait...If you know then why-"

"I told you she would have a big bust." Sunstreaker said as his brother inspected said bust before nodding, Ratchet felt her cheeks heat up.

"What do you mean I would have a big bust?!"

"Oh come on Ratchet. You're a bot that keeps alot of things in your chest so the big bust was expected." Sideswipe said. Ratchet growled then shoved the two mechs away from her and pulled a wrench out.

"Watch your steps unless you wanna online welded to each other's afts." She threatened and pointed the wrench to each twin before sub-spacing it and continueing on her way in search for the Scientist.

* * *

"Get Back Here!" Wheeljack growled as she closed in on her victim, Tracks.

"Please! I did not mean to call you ugly!" The mech dove as a last resort into the mech wash racks and Wheeljack skid to a halt at the door and shouted into it.

"You have to come out of there sooner or later, but when you do expect me to offline you personally you hear me?!" She punched her fist into the wall opposite the wash rack doors and growled leaving a dent in the wall.

"Hmph..." She walked off when she felt a sudden need to look up. In doing so she saw Perceptor who looked to be in recharge. Wheeljack scaled up and landed herself next to the plain recharging femme.

"Hey Percy...you asleep?" Perceptor stuttered her optics before looking to Wheeljack and shrugging.

"I was hiding out up here. Did you know that mechs never look up?" Wheeljack nodded agreeing seeing as she had never, in mech form, needed to look up but in her femme for she always needed to look up, left, right and all other angles. Talk about new programming protocols.

"Well we can use this to our advantage. Where is Ratchet and Optimus? I thought I left you guys."

"Oh we were separated when mechs started chasing on after us. I broke off and found myself up here seeing as I see that the mechs are simply making us run as to deplete our energon levels enough to get us to the rec room where they will come and corner us and when you have femmes of our framing in one room this will cause an overwrite of the logical processor which to put it bluntly will turn them into fragging machines." Wheeljack's eyes widen at the end.

"So they'll..."

"Yep."

"Even though..."

"Not even." Wheeljack's fins lit up dark green and this time she purged her tank and they landed on the floor below.

"Nice..." Perceptor drawled as she watched the sick femme lay on a beam as she could hear Wheeljack's tanks groaning wanting to be emptied more.

* * *

Ratchet had met up with Optimus and the two were now turning into a hall and noted the pool of energon and when a drop came from above they both looked up and saw Wheeljack as she looked sick and her fins were glowing dark green and Perceptor was sitting next to her with a servo on her shoulder. Ratchet and Optimus both shared a glance and found themselves scaling the wall and found themselves with the other femmes.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well while Wheeljack and Perceptor try to find the reverse of this I guess we have to wait it out." Optimus said.

* * *

**yea...I think I did okay... :/**


	5. Chapter 5

The four femmes have gotten down from their 'hide-out' when they were sure no mech was around. They made it clear not to land on Wheeljack's purge as the femme was lead back to the med bay by Ratchet.

"She'll come by the lab, Perceptor to help you with analysing the odd substance and Optimus…Optimus what's wrong?" Ratchet along with the two other femmes turned to their leader who had her face scrunched up slightly.

"Do you smell that?" Ratchet looked questioning before actually sniffing the air long with Perceptor and Wheeljack. All three's eyes widen as Optimus' hold face of horror.

"Of all the time to be turned into a fragging femme it had to be through a pheromone cycle?"

ZZZZ-ZZBTZ! Everything froze as the scene turned to black and white and was pulled away.

_**Time for some Ratchet Doc-Knowledge!**_

Ratchet, walks up and looks to you, the readers. She puts her hands on her hips and huffs.

"For those that might be wonder, a pheromone cycle is a programming in every femme that acts up every stellar cycle. It may occur 3 times a stellar cycle and if it is heavy programming it occurs up to six times. Now a pheromone cycle is when a femme…such as _**me**_… releases a chemical into the air that serves to influence the behaviour of mechs…now if I must put this as simple as simple…it makes mechs go crazy."

Ratchet gives a crusty before walking off and the scene slide back in.

ZZZZ-ZZBTZ!

"Slag it, we're slagged and we all know it!"

"Stop being so negative Ratchet."

"Okay Wheeljack, tell me the bright side of this situation?" Ratchet snapped as she turned to the other that sat on a berth. Wheeljack scratched her cheek and gave a sheepish giggle as he fins lit up pink.

"Well now you have less trouble giving physicals…"

"Oh I know that but know the problem is to get the fraggers to leave the med bay! GET OUT!" Ratchet huffed and growled as she kicked out another mech, Hound. She closed the med bays quickly and growled as Wheeljack was laughing her aft off.

…/…/…/…/…

Optimus walked into his office and tried, keyword here is tried, to ignore the stares she got from the other mechs on board.

"Hello Prime." Optimus turned and found Prowl at his desk working through data pads, not looking up.

"Hello Prowl. Good to see you haven't been consumed by the madness of this…" Optimus said as she vented a relief. Prowl gave a chuckle and looked up from the data pad her had been reading.

"Prime, let me just say that even though you are a very well built femme I still have my protocols on when I'm needed for work…" Optimus gave a thankful smile and made her way past his desk but froze when he heard Prowl continue. "Remember…only when I'm needed for work are my protocols in check…See you at checkout time Prime…" Optimus felt her faceplates heat up in embarrassment and she hurried into her office.

"Oh Primus what sick joke is this…?" OP breathed out as her vans kicked on low. Prime wasn't anywhere prepare or even thought that Prowl would say something. She hopes Perceptor and Wheeljack can find a cure for this fast. Primus be damned if they were attacked by Decepticons again.

…/…/…/…/…

Perceptor had been walking down the hall that she though would be deserted when she felt a strong servo grab her wrist and pull her into a large chest. She gave a muffled sound of displeasing as she craned her head back and glared up at the being that dared start now with her.

"Hey Percy~"

"1. You know it's me for a fact, Hot Rod and 2. Don't even go there." Hot Rod gave a chuckle before hefting the femme scientist into a bridal hold.

"Has anyone ever told you how nice you smell?" Hot Rod purred as Perceptor rolled her optics.

"Okay Sniffer you can let me go now…" Perceptor squirmed and rolled right out of his hold. She landed on the ground and broke into a run as the mech took chase. She did a sharp turn down a hallway and made a dive for her office. Holding still she heard the mech run right past her door and sighed with relief before looking the door and heading over to her table. Then she realized something.

"I forgot the substance is with Wheeljack…" Perceptor sighed as she situated herself in a chair and waited until the femme came.

…/…/…/…/…

"Well see ya Ratchet! I gotta get to Perceptor!" Wheeljack called back as she exited the med bay. She turned down the hall and started jogging her way to Perceptor's own lab. She saw a familiar small yellow bot turn a corner and she grinned.

"Hey 'Bee!" Bumblebee looked to Wheeljack with shock as he cheeks blushed deeply.

"H-hey, 'j-jack…" He stuttered as the femme 'Jack walked up to him. Wheeljack smiled brightly to young bot, that she considered a brother.

"How you been doing?"

"Just f-fine…" Wheeljack tilted her head and asked him questioningly.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Well...uhh…now that you're a femme…I guess you can say I have…a sister?" Bumblebee said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "A hot sister…"

Wheeljack smiled and laughed.

"Aww 'Bee! But don't be looking for a mech-in-law anytime soon. Not going to happen." Wheeljack laughed along with Bumblebee as she waved farewell and continued on her way to Percy's lab.

…/…/…/…/…

It was exactly a breem before it was actual time off for Optimus and she got up and left right then and there. She said a hasty farewell to Prowl before the mech stopped her.

"Wait Prime, there was an energon signal about a 3 breems from here. I assigned you and Sentinel to go investigate." Prowl said and dismissed her. She vented outside the closed doors and made her way to the base's entrance.

"Hopefully no Decepticons will be there…" Optimus muttered as she met up with Sentinel.

…/…/…/…/…

**Don't stop sending ideas dudes and dudettes! I won't use then for the very next chapter but I will take them in and use them where I can. ^^**

**Transformers © Hasbro!**

**This story © Mine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone here's another chappie! I hope you guys like it! Please do keep sending in ideas and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent in ideas! You guys rock!**

* * *

Optimus was driving along side Sentinel as they made their way to the seemingly multiplying energon signal. Once they reached the area Optimus transformed and looked down from the hill they were on.

"Seems the Decepticons are trying to hoard away more energon..." Optimus mused as he watched them carry stack upon stack of energon. Sentinel wasn't even listening seeing as how his attention was focused on some much more important than Decepticons and energon. A certain femme Prime and the lovely smell that was dancing around her.

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and blew from behind Optimus and, without her knowing this, carried her pheromone scent all the way down to the Decepticons. Optimus watched as they all stopped and started sniffing around. Her optics widened was the looked in her direction and she cried out as a number of thrusts went off all at the same time.

'_Damn you Primus!_' Optimus thought as she ran from the incoming jets especially a certain warlord that was speeding ever so quickly to her 'heavenly' scented form.

* * *

Perceptor was sitting at her desk as she examined a sample of the substance of trouble. Wheeljack sat at another working station and tinkered with the very device that had goten them into this mess in the first place.

"I don't see why you continue to mess with that thing if all it does is cause trouble." Percy spoke up but never looking away from her work.

"Well thy say that if you learn from your mistakes there will be success." Wheeljack beamed as her fins flashed with her speech.

"Did you ever learn from blowing yourself up?" Percy questioned as she finally looked over to the other femme. Wheeljack's fins lit a faint pink as she shuffled her feet lightly. "I thought so." Percy nodded and continued with her work.

* * *

Ratchet was having the hardest time if her femme life right now. She currently was fixing up the Terror Twins and just when she was about to kick them out Ironhide comes in with injuries while followed by Inferno and Hot Shot.

"Let me guess, firing rage..._**again**_..." Ratchet growled through clenched dentas it was the sixth time that day already. "First Aid!" The other mech poked out from his office.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"You are to treat all wounds while I am in this state, I'm taking a loooooong break." She huffed and left the med bay to Perceptors lab where she could rest.

* * *

"Hey you think Skyfire can help?" Wheeljack asked. Ratchet sat in the corner of the lab reading a data pad and Percy was busy anylizing the goop.

"Wheeljack, this type of work is not really Skyfire's strong suit." Percy spoke as she zapped the goop with a jolt. Wheeljack sighed and slumped in her chair.

"Oh...hey anybot seen Optimus?"

* * *

Run! That was the one thing that was running through Optimus's processor as she ran. She got a message from Sentinel that he went to get help which meant one thing.

She was left to flee, she THE slagging PRIME, now a femme in her time is running from over heated Deceptic-scratch that! They were freaking BEASTS!

She looked around but had little time to find a place to hide as she felt herself being picked up. She looked up to only see Megatron holding her from under he arms. When his grip tightened a little too much, something happened that she was NOWHERE NEAR expecting.

She felt ticklish...and boy did it get to her. She started giggled and squirming in the warlords had that he had to stop, hover and look down at her.

"I-It tickles!" Optimus gasped as she laughed lightly. Megatron threw her up before catching her bridal style.

"...You smell nice..." Optimus stopped her giggling and looked at the warlord with wide optics and looked down.

"Uhhh...ground please?"

"Hmph. I see that your new form seems to have made you weak, Prime..." Megatron purred as he held her tighter. Optimus felt her optic twitch but before she could do anything she was ripped out of the mechs hands and was pulled into another set of arms.

"The femme is mine Megatron! It will be my name that she screams in over load!" Optimus was glad she had her mask on to hide her green cheeks as she felt sick.

"Oh I beg to differ here Screamer," She was pulled away from Starscream and into another set of arms. "She will be screaming my name." She looked up to see she was in the arms of Thundercracker.

"Nope! You're both wrong!" And into another pare of arms she went.

"No mine!" And so it continued as the Decpticons pulled her from each others arms claiming exactly who's name she was going to call out. With everyone she felt her tanks doing flips.

"ENOUGH!" Prime growled as she freed herself from the arms of another mech and clung to his wings. "You will place me on the ground if you want to keep these wings fly-mech." Optimus growled into the mech's audio receptor. The mech a shiver and moan then a whimper before complying and made his way to the ground, others following.

Once Prime had her pedes on the ground she glared at the mechs. When they made a motion to advance on her blasters were out in a second and humming to life. That didn't seem to make them think twice.

'_So they think just because I'm a femme I'm weak?!_' Optimus thought angrily before smirking behind her mash and taking aim. '_Let me school them a little in femme firepower..._'

* * *

"Hey Prime, where you been?" Wheeljack greeted the femme commander as she stepped into Percy's lab, but looked confused as to why her blasters were smoking and she looked like she was smirking behind that mask.

"Oh I was just making some points clear, that's all Wheeljack..." Optimus spoke in such a sweet voice that all the femmes in the room looked at with suspicious glances. Optimus waved them off and giggled before plopping down in a chair and picking up a data pad to keep herself busy with.

* * *

**R&R Please!**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro**


End file.
